marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Movie Show
|image = |caption = Al, with Kelly and Peg at the movies in "Movie Show" in "Movie Show" in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 21 |overall = 152 |network = FOX |production = 7.21 |imdb = tt0642330/ |guests = David Boreanaz Kimberly Brooks Craig Benton Brooke Stacy Mills Nicholas R. Oleson Elena Statheros Anahit Minasyan Phil Dominguez Robin Francis Robinson |taping = March 19, 1993 |airdate = April 11, 1993 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Un-Alful Entry" |next = "Til Death Do Us Part" }} Movie Show was the twenty-first episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children, also the 152nd overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Ellen L. Fogle, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on April 11, 1993. Synopsis Al's scheme to get everyone out of doing something for Kelly's birthday backfires when she chooses to break off a date with her boyfriend and go to the movies with the family. Storyline TBA Guest stars/Recurring cast Cast Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy Guest Starring *David Boreanaz as Frank *Kimberly Brooks as Salesgirl *Craig Benton as Usher *Nicholas R. Oleson as Lon (as Nick Oleson) *Elena Statheros as Liz *Anahit Minasyan as Lil *Phil Dominguez as Lex *Robin Francis Robinson as Man *Frank Lloyd as Man in blue shirt (uncredited) Quotes *'Al:' That was a beautiful, lovely movie. I saw 22 hooters, bunch of guys were killed, had no story at all. It had- it had everything. Notes Trivia *''El Mariachi'', Groundhog Day, Last Action Hero, and Sleepwalkers posters can be seen at the movie theater. All four films were produced by Columbia Pictures, which also produced MWC through its television division. *This was David Boreanaz's first credited screen role. *At the concession stand, Raisinettes, Good N Fruity and Milk Duds can be prominently seen. *Frank Lloyd, who played Al's friend Norris among other roles on MWC, makes an uncredited appearance as one of the movie theater patrons sitting two rows behind Al and later steps on Bud's hand. *On the original airing of this episode, during the closing credits, the Bundys are sitting in the now empty movie theater and are pointing out some of the crew members of MWC as the credits roll on. At the end, they all boo at the Columbia Pictures Television logo. On the DVD release, it simply shows a still frame of the Bundys bonding from the last scene while "Love and Marriage" plays over the credits and the CPT logo is replaced with the Sony Pictures Television logo. In the original scene, the dialouge heard is: **Kelly: Oh, Richard Improta director, he's supposed to be great. **Al: Sam W. Orender director, sounds like a cartoon lizard. **Peggy: Hey, Richard Draney manager, he's legendary. **Bud: Kitty Rourke associate and Thomas W. Markle of photography, I heard they're secretly married. **Al: Hey, look at that thing go; Mike Semon master, my man! Whoa, here come the Columbia logo! **''Columbia Pictures Television logo appears'' ** ALL: Booooo!! Goofs *When the Bundy family crowds around the concession stand, Peggy begins saying "Bon Bon" but the camera is focusing on Raisinettes, Good N Fruity and Milk Duds, not Bon Bons. *Peg orders Bon Bons at the concession stand. A few moments later, the other Bundys order additional items. However, the cashier has already begun to place items such as popcorn and other candies on the counter before they've spoken. *When the Bundys enter the theater, Al comments that all the shows are sold out except for "Coffee Cups for Two" but later on when he accidentally wanders into the wrong theater and announces that this movie has nudity, all the males in the previous theater stand up to join Al and somehow find seats to watch the movie in its entirety. *When Bud gets sat on by a large muscular man after his third attempt at flirting and is about to be thrown across the auditorium, the stunt double can be clearly seen crawling quickly behind the row Bud and the muscular man are at. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Birthday episodes